


Psionics and Fireworks

by NihilismPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: It was never his intention...





	Psionics and Fireworks

_**Slam!** _

_**Bang!** _

_**Crash!** _

Sollux didn’t need to look up from his computer to know that it was his Matesprit that had slammed into the house. If it had been Karkat, then a few of the photo frames would have dropped off the wall, and shattered on the ground in a mess of glass and splintered bits of wood. 

There was also the fact that said Troll was half asleep in the respite pile behind him. 

“Fuck, what’s her problem now?” Karkat muttered. 

“You?” 

“Ha. Ha. Look, your joke’s so funny I’m pissing myself in laughter.” 

Sollux didn’t get the chance to quip back as the bedroom door opened. He paused in his typing, and got a glance of his Matesprit in the reflection of the monitor’s inky screen. Hair was plastered to her face, her clothes were wet and sticking to her curves, and her mouth was curled into a frown. 

“What’s got you looking like a Karkat?” 

“SHUT UP SOLLUX!”

The human rolled her eyes, and pushed her flipflops off and tossed them across the room. “Why do I love you again? Wait, don’t answer that.” She sighed and flopped on top of Karkat, he groaned as her elbows dug into the general area of his grub scars. “It’s raining. We were supposed to touch off fireworks today.” 

Oh… That was today? Sollux had been so busy he forgot about the thing she had wanted to do. That was actually pretty normal for him. His days blended together in sticky lines of codes, sleep, and screaming in all of its forms. 

“Well, wait for it to be sunny again.” 

“Summer’ll be over again.” She sighed and rolled over, earning another squawk from Karkat. “I hate rainy summers.” 

“Be happy you only have one summer,” he said. “You don’t want to melt all those fleshy bits on the pavement because the sun won’t go down during the summer period.” 

“Your planet was horrifying. Why do you keep trying to give me nightmares?” 

Karkat pushed the human aside, and laid his head on her tits. “Why do you want to go out and play with explosives, anyway? You could just watch them online and not risk us all going to jail or getting a fine.” 

“Because fireworks!” She played with Karkat’s hair. “Didn’t you play with them back home?” 

“Yeah, but we used them to help blast rubble away to build our hives.” Karkat shrugged. “Guess your species is just too brain dead to realize big flashy thing that can blow you away will kill you.” 

“Doesn’t that mean I shouldn’t be with you, Karkat? You’re a big yelling thing that could kill me if you moved wrong.” 

“Like I said, you’re pretty fucking stupid.” 

Sollux sighed and reached a hand out, sparks flickering over his horns as he brought over a can of coffee. If those two weren’t going to leave the room, he was going to need it-

“You know, your psionics are really pretty, Sollux.” 

The sparks were extinguished, and the can just brushed his fingers as it dropped to the floor, spilling the dark brown contents everywhere. “What? What the hell are you even talking about?” 

She tapped the side of her skull. “You get sparks over your head when you use your psionics. It’s beautiful. Honestly, it’s super weird, but I love watching you use your psionics for that reason alone.” 

He swallowed thickly and kept his face neutral as he slowly activated his psionics again and picked up the can. He could hear his Matesprit shuffling behind him, and a soft gasp escapes her as she no doubt watched the aftermath of his psionics dance above his head like twisted fructose fruit goblins... Or whatever the human would call them. 

He glanced back to the human, and watched the way Karkat tugged at her cheek while she gabbed something or another about the sparks over his head. 

Fuck, she was adorable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on Patreon, and now it's finally free for the rest of the public after a long wait! I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff!
> 
> Know what isn't fluff? My twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
